Certain structures, such as interior walls, exterior walls, and/or ceilings of buildings, require periodic maintenance that includes painting. Known methods of painting such structures include manually preparing the structure for the application of paint using brushes and/or water spray nozzles, and then manually painting the structure, which is labor intensive.